Emptiness
by Kenji no Mekiko
Summary: Sakura becomes the psychiarist at the konoha hopsitial but, is late on her first day however,tsuande gives her two paitents instead of one; sai and saskue. Sai and sasuke look like they have their own demons but, will they let sakura fight their demons?


**Managing our emotions increases intuition and clarity. It helps us self-regulate our brain chemicals and internal hormones. It gives us natural highs, the real fountain of youth we've been searching for. It enables us to drink from elixirs locked within our cells, just waiting for us to discover them. -Doc Childre.**

Great. Thought sakura. I'm already late for my first day and I know that Yamato will be wondering where I am.

Sakura ran into a Building labeled 529 while the rain pounded hard against the asphalt of the street but, when she got in; sakura took a deep breath. The fact was she knew Tsuande would be pissed because she was late but, sakura had not gotten any sleep last night because this was her face day to be working here. Yamato came around the corner with a white coat on and a clipboard in one hand.He looked up to see sakura bur, before she could speak; he interrupted her.

" your late" said yamato" you know I can't wait on someone who is unreliable"

" I know I-

" I don't want to hear excuses" said yamato" everyone was already assinged someone so you'll get the only person that was not picked" and tsuande would probably want to see you"

" okay" said sakura.

Sakura walked behind yamato, looking at the back of his brown haired head and she sighed in boredom. Hopefully, Uchiha sasuke wasn't picked because she had wanted to get him for a long time but, now that yamato said that people were already picked; her chances of getting uchiha sasuke were slim. Yamato turned to corner to open the door to tsuande's office and tsuande looked up. Her blond hair had been soaked from the rain but, her brown eyes narrowed at sakura.

" you late" said tsuande" but, I understand that it was a stressful time getting here because the rain was so bad"

At least she is understanding. thought sakura, looking at yamato.

" you can go yamato" said tsuande

" okay" said yamato" just to let you know everyone has been assigned to someone"

"Thank you for letting me know" said tsuande

Yamato left the office and sakura sat down in the chair in front of tsuande's desk. Tsuande growled as she rummaged through a stack of papers but.. the papers fell to the ground, accidently. She knelt down, swearing to herself and sakura went to help her. There was a profile underneath the papers but, sakura took it to see who it was. She came face to face with a picture of a boy in a black shirt and tan pants. His skin was pallid, his eyes were black while his hair was sleeked black.

" who is this?" asked sakura, curiously

" this is sai" said tsuande" he came from a family who refused to show emotion" He is your assignment"

" oh, okay" said sakura, taking the proflio of sai while tsuande opened the door and sakura followed her.

" who did Ino get?" asked sakura

" No one" said tsuande" she never came"

" and naruto?" asked sakura'

" Gaara" said tsuande, flatly" sai is in room 415"

" then do you mind if I ask who got uchiha sasuke?" asked sakura

" you'll see in a minute" said tsuande

She pulled out a pair of keys out of her white coat, once they had stopped an opened the door.Sakura saw two pair of eyes look up at her, both black however. once was emotionless, the other was full of hatred.

" what is this?" asked sakura, confused

The guy named sai at a table with a candle on, he seemed to be drawing and a book was next to him.The other guy was on the bed, looking at the wall until she came in. His hair was raven black, his eyes were raven black but, a white shirt covered up his muscular body.

" you have two people because no body wanted Uchiha sasuke" said tsuande" you have sai and sasuke"

" what!" shouted sakura

" is this a problem?" asked tsuande

" no" said sakura" thank you"

" I highly advised you not to push sasuke to talk to you" said tsuande" and he has temper problems"

" okay" said sakura

_Looks like I got my work cut out for me. Thought Sakura. Dammit._

" Well, I'll leave you to talk the boys" said tsuande" they are due for a physical in a few minutes so hurry up"

" okay" said sakura, biting her lip, while tsuande shut the door behind her and sasuke turned away, not caring about her.

" Hi" smiled sai" are you our new psychiatrist?"

His smile looked fake from what sakura could tell and she nodded at him.

" your sai" said sakura, flipping, through her clipboard, nervously

" yep" said sai" they never told us that our psychiatrist would be a old hauge"

Sakura frowned, angrily however, sasuke did not ay anything just looked away from her.Sai and sasuke were two very different people but, their looks seemed to interwine with one another. sasuke was quiet cold, sai was speaking cold; sakura had just gathered that from the few minutes that she had been in here. Sai had on a dark blue short sleeved shirt with black pants and socks but, no shoes. Sasuke had on white shirt,navy blue pants and his shoes were in front of him on the floor. The room had gray walls that made it gloomy, no windows and two beds. Sakura assumed the bed that sasuke was on,was his bed but, it didn't look like he slept at all.Sai looked like he slept just had countless restless nights however, his face was untouched by the unholy habits of sleep.

That ticked sakura off, what sai had said about her and she found herself being unusually tolerate of his incondite remarks on her appearance.

_Damn Him. She screamed inside. At least I don't look like a friggen ghost!That bastard isn't even going to be nice to me._

" May, I sit down?" asked sakura, curiously

" does it look like we tell you what you can and cannot do?" asked sasuke, icily while he looked at sakura only a fraction

" I was just asking" said sakura" I don't want to intrude"

" oh, your not" smiled sai" just don't let the door hit you when you go out"

" and you are intruding" said sasuke" no one can help us" not even a girl our age who looks like she'd rather be putting on makeup and shopping with her friends"

Sakura felt anger arise in her stomach but, she took a deep breath and smiled at them.

"anyway, let's look at your profile" said sakura" sasuke, let's start with you"

She flipped, through his profile and began to read.

" I have constant hallucinations" said sasuke, boldly" and I have a personality disorder"

"wh-

The door opened, a heavy set man came in and sai smiled at him.

" hello" said sai

" don't give me that fake smile" said Terrance" it's time for your physical"

Sasuke and sai got up, following the nurse while sakura followed them.

" Sai, wha-

" yes" smiled sai, curiously

" what do you have?" asked sakura

" I was found soaking myself in cold ice water and i got hypothermia" said sai

" you can't follow us" said sasuke and sai turned around.

" do a favor for us" said sasuke" go find another pathetic patient here"

" goodbye" said sai, waving until they disppeared down in the examination room and sakura clutched the clipboards.

_Dammit. she thought. I got nothing done._

" Tsuande?" asked sakura, opening the door and she looked up, curiously.

" you want to know about them don't you?"asked tsuande

" yes" said sakura

" well, first let's start with Uchiha sasuke, his family was murdered by his brother" said tsuande" this is when he was eight years old"

Tsuande pulled out a picture of sasuke, standing under a tree and sakura looked at the picture, carefully. Sasuke's eyes were filled with hate, lonileness and pain.

" he was brought here after he came after his last foster parents with a knife" said tsuande

" oh" said sakura" and sai?"

" sai was raised by a family who wanted girls but, they got a boy so they ignored him" His mother never hugged him and his father never showed him anything" sai had to learn things on his own and somewhere in his mind" he created a disorder where he could feel death without actually dying" said tsuande" here"

Tsunade gave sakura a picture of sai, who was drawing under a tree however, it was the same tree that sasuke was under.

" Is there any signifcance of the tree?" asked sakura, curiously

" yes" said tsuande" that tree has been dead for years"sai also had a brother but, not blood realted until he died of cancer" that made sai create those fake smiles that I'm sure your similar with"

" yeah" said sakura

She looked at the pictures, watching the emptiness in their eye but,didn't say anything to tsuande.

Sakura was gong to fill that emptiness if it was the lat thing she did.


End file.
